Grineer Forest
The Grineer Forest is the 9th tileset to be released, after the Corpus Gas City. Found on Earth, these dense jungles are populated with plants genetically engineered by the Orokin to be extra resilient. Attempts at colonizing the planet by the Grineer have been repeatedly thwarted by the vegetation, resulting in various overgrown Grineer structures that can be found during exploration. Similar to Phobos, Grineer units here are variants known as Frontier units, equipped with the Karak and forest camo. Wild fauna are also present in the form of Feral Kubrow, dog-like creatures that attack anything that get too close. Introduced in Update 11.5 as part of The Cicero Crisis, Councilor Vay Hek attempted to destroy the plants using the Cicero Toxin. More details can be found on the event page. Hazard Toxic Exhaust This hazard is only found in defense missions, it appears as a form of exhaust on an industrial chimney. Climbing up to the chimney may damage your Warframe. This also affect Zephyr's Tail Wind when she launches to the sky too high. Wild Kubrows They appear as a wild faction, and will attack both Grineer and Tenno alike. Although they present little threat, Kubrows can sometimes disorient Tenno from their action by biting their leg, pulling them in vain. Trivia *This tileset is the first to have a day-night cycle. *As of Update 12, this tileset now switches between day and night every 4 hours. (As opposed to every 6 hours pre-update 12). **For reference, the tileset is at daylight every 12:00 PM Eastern Standard Time. *Insect and/or animal sounds can be heard while in this tileset. *Stealth is more viable in this tileset since alarms are more spread out. Bugs *If the host leaves, forcing a host migration, the map may switch to night despite it previously being day, and vice versa. *In seemingly random missions, the framerate can sporadically stop-and-go. This can lead to more unpleasant effects such as ambient sounds playing to painfully loud levels, and in rare cases, causing the client to become unresponsive and crash. (Cause unknown) Media EarthTileDay1.png 2013-12-19 00053.jpg 2013-12-19 00035.jpg 2013-12-19 00036.jpg 2013-12-19 00038.jpg 2013-12-19 00039.jpg 2013-12-19 00041.jpg 2013-12-19 00043.jpg 2013-12-19 00045.jpg 2013-12-19 00046.jpg 2013-12-19 00059.jpg 2013-12-19 00058.jpg 2013-12-19 00056.jpg 2013-12-19 00055.jpg 2013-12-19 00054.jpg 2013-12-19 00047.jpg 2013-12-19 00048.jpg 2013-12-19 00050.jpg 2013-12-19 00051.jpg 2013-12-19 00052.jpg EarthForest1.jpg|Floating storage boxes. The "orokitty" is no longer on one of the boxes like it once was. EarthForest2.jpg EarthForest4.jpg|A rare Kubrow Egg found on the Grineer Forest tileset on Earth. EarthForest5.jpg Warframe0075.jpg|EarthForest6 EarthForest7.jpg|A bit of a glitch, walking around in the air. Nice way to get a picture. EarthForest8.jpg EarthForest9.jpg Warframe0071.jpg EarthForest10.jpg EarthForest11.jpg Warframe0068.jpg EarthForest12.jpg EarthForest13.jpg|Two Kubrow Dens. Approach with caution! EarthForest14.jpg|Ziplines are fun. Warframe0064.jpg EarthForest15.jpg EarthForest16.jpg EarthTileNight1.png 2013-12-19 00002.jpg 2013-12-19 00004.jpg 2013-12-19 00005.jpg 2013-12-19 00007.jpg 2013-12-19 00014.jpg 2013-12-19 00015.jpg 2013-12-19 00017.jpg 2013-12-19 00018.jpg 2013-12-19 00019.jpg 2013-12-19 00020.jpg 2013-12-19 00021.jpg 2013-12-19 00022.jpg 2013-12-19 00024.jpg 2013-12-19 00025.jpg 2013-12-19 00034.jpg 2013-12-19 00026.jpg 2013-12-19 00028.jpg 2013-12-19 00029.jpg 2013-12-19 00033.jpg 2013-12-19 00031.jpg 2013-12-19 00030.jpg Category:Tile Sets Category:Grineer Category:Update 11